starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gotter's Raiders
This is a list of all of Gotter's Raiders. Meters Per Hour is how fast a soldier goes. Infantry Psychoharvester: These psychic resource gatherers just use their minds and NBC suits to gather minerals and vespane gas. They are needed to construct the buildings that Gotter has planned out. They are slightly superior against other builders. They have no weapons, so they make use of their minds and attempt to explode enemies heads up (If they have any). HP: 100 Attack: 10 points of damage Speed: 40 Meters Per Hour UPGRADES: Insanity: Cannot be mind controlled Increased Mental Training: Quickens the time needed to mine resources and increases the quantity of resources gathered. Psychic Weapons Upgrades: Upgrades Weapon Teflar Armour Upgrades: Upgrades Armour '''Raider: '''These soldiers make up the backbone of Gotter's Raiders. They are usually armed with WRD-91 Submachine guns.They are armoured in Teflar (Teflon-Kevlar) suits, so that bullets and other projectiles slip off instead of piercing the suit. They also have air breathing gear that hides their faces, but is used only in EVA. It is unknown about what the people beneath the suits even look like aside from their shape. HP: 120 (150 with Riot Shield) Attack: 20 Speed: 40 Meters Per Hour (30 with Riot Shield) UPGRADES: Riot Shield: Bullets can be deflected off of this shield making the health of the Raider increase by 30 but decreasing the speed by 10 Meters Per Hour Standard Gun Upgrades: Upgrades Attack Teflar Armour Upgrades: Upgrades Armour '''Rocket Raider: '''These people are like Raiders except they carry Plasma RPGs and can lay waste to any vehicles in sight. Health: 120 Attack: 40 Speed: 30 Meters Per Hour UPGRADES: RMLGS: Adds a Laser Guide onto the rocket, improving the ROF of the Rocket Raider Standard Gun Upgrades: Upgrades Attack Teflar Armour Upgrades: Upgrades armour '''Arsonist: '''You thought the Firebats were bad? Meet these guys. They have different coloured gear that is slightly the same as a Raider's armour, but has 2 oil sprayers that start burning when it is out of the fireproof gas tanks. If you shoot the gas tanks, they will explode. Health: 140 Attack: 40 (Splash Damage and lights enemies on fire for 5 damage per second) Speed: 40 Meters Per Hour UPGRADES: Self Destruct: Self Explanitory. Said Arsonist detonates his oil packs and lights everything around him on fire. Napalm: Keeps the fire burning and sticking on people Standard Gun Upgrades: Upgrades Attack Teflar Armour Upgrades: Upgrades armour '''Desolator: '''Poor Desolator, he makes silent springs everywhere he goes. But for the enemies, they fear his CV9-Desolation Pack that he carries around. If you encounter one, get all of your infantry away from him. He seemed to had melted his body because if you kill him, he erupts in a slimy radioactive goo explosion. Or it could be the fact that he has a bunch of radioactive material packed in his suit. Health: 190 Attack: 100 (Insta-kills infantry) Speed: 20 Meters Per Hour '''Spy: '''Being a spy is a little hard. If an detector is close to the Spy, he is revealed. However he looks like an enemy he is assigned to attack. He has a pistol in case of an emergency.